Chaos Pillowstar
"Fool! Don't you know who I am?! I am the Chaos Pillowstar! I copied your DNA because you seem to be the only one who I encountered. With this DNA, I shall destroy and create a new planet named after me! Oh wait! Maybe I can do it...under your name!" ''-Chaos Pillowstar'' The Chaos Pillowstar (also known as the Demon Pillowstar) is a Pillowstar that was created by Count Vracula himself in an attempt to copy the Dark Pillowstar should he never find it. It serves as a purpose to kill, eat flesh, drink blood, and destroy. It made its first debut in the Scorpius Warriors arc along with Fregory, whom he transforms into after copying Gregory's DNA''.'' Unlike most of Vracula's creations, the Chaos Pillowstar had different agendas such as destroying the world. It is also one of the few monsters that betrays Vracula, including killing Vracula himself if it got the Pillowstars itself. Physical Appearance The Chaos Pillowstar appears as a demonic version of a Pillowstar. It has bloody red eyes with black shading on it, a gray colored body, and a mouth with demonic teeth (only visible when about to devour flesh). In the game ''Gregory: Revenge Of Fregory, ''the Chaos Pillowstar shows its true form when it is knocked out of Fregory. It appears to be four Chaos Pillowstars fused together with wings and a demonic, red third eye on the four-part Pillowstar body. Background When Vracula heard word of the Dark Pillowstar, he had no idea where it could be, so he decided to create a replica version of it with his own touch. It took months to create it, since the process was difficult. However, this Pillowstar had different agendas in mind than obeying its creator, even if Vracula had no intention of giving it a defiant nature. Animated Series Scorpius Warriors Arc (Fregory Saga) In the Fregory saga, Vracula unleashed the Chaos Pillowstar as a gift to Wolfember for free, with the intention of it finding the Pillowstars for him, as well as killing those that stood in the way. However, the Chaos Pillowstar began a rampage, killing and eating some of the citizens of Scorpius City. Gregory and friends responded to the threat, with Gregory coming face to face with the Chaos Pillowstar. Gregory fought the Chaos Pillowstar and "defeated" it, only for the being to easily enter inside his body and copy his entire DNA structure. After Gregory and friends left the scene, the Chaos Pillowstar exits out of Gregory's body and transforms into the being known as "Fregory". When Vracula catches his creation defying him when he decides to take the Pillowstars for himself, Fregory threatens him, suggesting that he wouldn't hesitate to kill him should he get all of the Pillowstars, which labeled him as a traitor. Afterwards, the Chaos Pillowstar is never seen again. Scorpius Warriors: Super Arc (Fregory Saga 3) In the Scorpius Warriors: Super Arc, the Chaos Pillowstar makes a brief debut, with Fregory using the form to sometimes fly without suspicion.